Ponto de Ignição
Ponto de Ignição ("Flashpoint", no original) é um arco de histórias com crossovers, publicado pela DC Comics. Composta por uma série homônima limitada e diversos tie-ins, o enredo estreou em maio de 2011. A minissérie principal foi escrita por Geoff Johns e desenhada por Andy Kubert. A série descreve um Universo DC alterado em que apenas Barry Allen, Kid Flash e o Gladiador Dourado parecem estar conscientes das diferenças significativas entre a linha do tempo regular e a alterada, incluindo o lugar de Cyborg como o herói quintessencial, a aparente prisão de Superman pelo governo dos EUA e uma versão de Batman como um Thomas Wayne passa os seus dias nos Cassinos Wayne. Consistindo de uma minissérie de 5 edições, a série teve desdobramentos na revista mensal do Gladiador Dourado, em dezesseis minisséries de 3 edições cada, e em diversas edições especiais. A DC anunciou que Flash #12 seria o último da série; uma edição #13 foi anunciada para venda em 25 de maio de 2011, mas foi retirada a seguir. Ponto de Ignição serviu de base para o que veio a ser o Relaunch da DC (que deveria ter ocorrido após Crise Final, mas foi adiado), se focando em um futuro alternativo e tem por protagonista o Flash (Barry Allen) que retornou em Crise Final; o principal slogan da série era "tudo vai mudar em um lampejo". A Trama Barry Allen acorda para descobrir que ele está em uma linha temporal alterada em que Cidadão Frio (uma versão alterada do Capitão Frio) é o maior herói de Central City, sua mãe Nora (falecida em sua própria linha de tempo) está viva, seu pai, Henry, morreu de um ataque cardíaco há três anos (em vez de na prisão), e que o Flash, a Liga da Justiça e o Superman não existem. Em Gotham City, Batman lança um criminoso de um prédio antes de ser confrontado por Cyborg. Cyborg e Batman realizam uma conferência com um grupo de super-heróis, para discutir como a batalha entre os Atlantes de Aquaman e as Amazonas da Mulher Maravilha têm causado morte e destruição massiva na Europa Ocidental, com a perspectiva da América ser igualmente ameaçada. Os heróis não conseguem trabalhar juntos para encontrar uma solução, e a reunião é dissolvida. Barry Allen ruma para a Batcaverna, onde ele é atacado por Batman, que é revelado como sendo Thomas Wayne - Bruce morreu em seu lugar nesta linha temporal. Nos restos inundados de Paris, o Exterminador comanda um navio pirata em busca de sua filha. Ele, juntamente com sua equipe (Sonar, Geada e o Cara de Barro), é atacados pelo Imperador Aquaman, que apunhala o Exterminador no peito. Sonar é capaz de remover um pedaço do tridente do peito de Exterminador e curá-lo. De volta à Mansão Wayne, Barry tenta explicar a Thomas sobre a sua identidade secreta como o Flash e o seu relacionamento com Bruce Wayne. A memória de Barry começa a realinhar-se espontaneamente com a linha temporal alterada, e ele descobre que o mundo de Ponto de Ignição não é uma dimensão alternativa, mas a sua própria. O anel de Barry ejeta o traje do Flash Reverso, levando-o a acreditar que o seu nêmese é o responsável por mudar a história. Barry decide recriar o acidente que lhe deu seus poderes, em uma tentativa de desfazer o dano causado pelo Flash Reverso, mas a tentativa inicial faz com que ele sofra diversas queimaduras. Em Londres, Steve Trevor está esperando em um ponto de encontro por Lois Lane, mas é atacado pela Mulher Maravilha e suas Amazonas. Ela o captura pelo pescoço com o seu Laço da Verdade e começa a interrogá-lo; ele explica que foi contratado para retirar Lois Lane de Nova Themyscira, pois ela foi enviada para reunir informações sobre as amazonas para Cyborg. O presidente dos EUA informa a Cyborg que Steve Trevor enviou um sinal para a resistência, mas este foi interceptado por causa de um traidor entre os heróis que Cyborg tentou recrutar. Cyborg é liberado do dever, enquanto a Mulher Elemental se infiltra na sede. Enquanto isso, em Nova Themyscira, Lois Lane encontra a Resistência. Um segundo relâmpago concede a Barry Allen os seus poderes e cura os seus ferimentos, o que lhe permite recriar seu traje. A pesquisa de Barry sobre registros passados de recortes de jornal o leva a concluir que o Flash Reverso deliberadamente alterou a linha temporal, para evitar a formação da Liga da Justiça. Ele também descobre sobre o foguete carregando o bebê Kal-El, que caiu em Metropolis, em vez do Kansas. Kal-El foi tomado pelo "Projeto: Superman", e nomeado como "Assunto 1". Flash e Batman encontram com Cyborg e concordam em se juntar a causa para deter a Mulher Maravilha e Aquaman, e os três vão em busca de "Assunto 1". Na sede do projeto, eles descobrem que uma versão pálida e enfraquecida do Superman; o encontro é interrompido pela chegada de guardas, e Superman voa no meio da batalha, deixando o Flash, Batman, e Cyborg nos esgotos para serem resgatados pela Mulher Elemental. As memórias de Flash começam a de forma mais drástica. A fim de evitar que ele esqueça sua linha temporal original completamente, Batman dá-lhe um anti-epiléptico para abrandar sua atividade elétrica cerebral. O Presidente anuncia o fracasso de Cyborg para unir os super-heróis do mundo, e a entrada dos EUA na guerra Atlantes-Amazonas. Em Fawcett City, Billy Batson se sente angustiado com a tentar intervir após ser facilmente derrotado pela Mulher Maravilha, antes de resolver colocar um fim à guerra. O Flash, Batman, Cyborg e Mulher Elemental arrombam a porta, pela necessidade da ajuda da Família Marvel, e Batman pede a Billy que use o seu relâmpago para evitar que as lembranças do Flash mudem ainda mais. Billy vê as memórias de seu homólogo no Universo DC regular. O grupo ouve sobre o ataque aéreo que falhou na Inglaterra, devido a força aérea invisível das Amazonas. Hal Jordan é a primeira vítima, e uma onda gigante gerada pelos Atlantes ameaça o resto de Nova Themyscira. Flash diz a Batman que não pode ficar de braços cruzados enquanto as pessoas morrem, pois se ele não conseguir parar o Flash Reverso, o mundo será destruído. Apesar de algumas reservas, Batman se junta ao Flash enquanto o grupo se dirige para Nova Themyscira, onde eles são reunidos por Magia. Mulher Maravilha e Aquaman estão lutando um contra o outro, até o Flash e sua equipe chegar. A Família Marvel se transformar no Capitão Trovão, também transformando Tawney. O Capitão Trovão ataca a Mulher Maravilha e parece estar ganhando, até Magia revelar-se como a espiã das Amazonas e usar a sua magia para restaurar a Família Marvel às suas formas mortais. Penthesileia mata Billy Batson, causando uma enorme explosão que mutila as forças em oposição. No rastro da devastação, o Flash Reverso aparece na frente do Flash. , reunindo elementos de 3 universos pré-existentes.]] O Flash Reverso revela a Barry que a linha temporal de Ponto de Ignição foi criada pelo próprio Barry, depois que ele viajou de volta no tempo para impedir Thawne de matar sua mãe. Barry absorveu toda a Força da Aceleração dentro de si para deter Zoom, alterando a linha do tempo. Zoom reinicia as vibrações internas de Barry, permitindo que ele se lembre do acontecido. Segundo Zoom, essas ações o transformaram em um paradoxo vivo, não exigindo mais que Barry existisse, e permitindo-lhe poder matar o Flash sem apagar a sua própria existência. Zoom continua a insultar Barry com este conhecimento até que ele é esfaqueado nas costas por uma espada amazona, e posteriormente morto por Batman. Como a luta continua, Assunto 1 chega e começa a ajudar os heróis, mas Thomas ainda insiste que Barry deve colocar a história de volta ao normal, para desfazer as milhões de mortes que resultaram da guerra Amazonas-Atlantes. Enquanto isso, Cyborg detecta atividade sísmica que ele afirma que poderia destruir o mundo, e as ondas começam a se aproximar. Sabendo agora sobre o ponto de divergência, Flash retoma as suas tentativas de restaurar a linha temporal. Antes de ele entrar no fluxo temporal, Thomas agradece a ele por dar a seu filho uma segunda chance, e entrega a Barry uma carta dirigida a Bruce. Barry então encontra sua mãe, e revela seus segredos e seu papel involuntário na criação do universo de Ponto de Ignição, salvando a sua vida. Barry se despede de forma emocionada, e Nora Allen aceita o seu destino, reconhecendo que irá se reunir com o marido na vida após a morte, quando Barry conseguir. Viajando de volta no tempo, Barry funde-se com a sua jovem contraparte durante a tentativa de parar Thawne, inadvertidamente criando outra linha de tempo, que pouco difere daquele de Ponto de Ignição ou do UDC original. Barry então acorda, de uma forma semelhante ao início da saga. Acreditando que tudo está acabado, Barry lembra da carta de Thomas, e a entrega para Bruce, que ainda é o Batman nesta linha do tempo. Bruce fica profundamente tocado pelo sacrifício de seu pai para garantir a sua própria vida, e é grato a Barry por informá-lo dos eventos que aconteceram antes que a linha do tempo aparentemente fosse restaurada ao normal. Na esteira dos acontecimentos atuais, um Novo Universo DC se inicia... Personagens Principais ) e amazonas (Mulher Maravilha) foi um dos principais acontecimentos em Ponto de Ignição.]] * Barry Allen/Flash O Homem Mais Rápido do Mundo. Barry Allen é o personagem principal de Ponto de Ignição e é um dos poucos que se recordam da linha temporal original. * Eobard Thawne/Flash Reverso Professor Eobard "Zoom" Thawne, serves como um "arenque vermelho" (uma pista falsa) da linha temporal de Ponto de Ignição. Ao contrário de Barry, o Flash Reverso mantém os seus poderes em seu nível máximo. * Thomas Wayne/Batman O Cavaleiro das Trevas. Thomas Wayne é o Batman do mundo de Ponto de Ignição, já que Bruce Wayne morreu, como um jovem garoto, no lugar dele e de sua esposa Martha. A personalidade do Dr. Wayne como Batman é mais "pé-no-chão" qie a de seu filho, com pouca ou nenhuma confiança em tecnologia ou invenções, bem como uma forte inclinação por assassinar criminosos. * Victor Stone/Cyborg Victor Stone é o maior herói dos EUA, em um mundo que nunca ouviu falar o nome de Superman. Cyborg tenta formar uma resistência de super-heróis contra as forças de Aquaman e Mulher Maravilha, cujo conflito prossegue respingando nas outras nações do globo e causando destruição em massa. * Michael Carter/Gladiador Dourado Quando a Terra ingressou numa linha temporal alternativa devido à disputa entre Flash e o Flash Reverso, o Gladiador Dourado e Skeets despertam e são os únicos, além do Flash, que se recordam da linha temporal original. * Bart Allen/Kid Flash O neto do Flash. Bart desperta no século 31 na câmara de estase de Brainiac, e descobre que o mundo a seu redor sofreu modificações. * Princesa Diana/Mulher Maravilha A Princesa Amazona. Na linha temporal de Ponto de Ignição, Princesa Diana é uma líder guerreira que conquistou o Reino Unido, e sua disputa mortal com Aquaman põe o mundo em risco. * Rei Orin/Aquaman Orin, o Rei dos Sete Mares. Ele lidera os Atlantes na guerra contra as Amazonas, após Diana assassinar Mera. Edições The Road to Flashpoint * Flash (Volume 3) #9 * Flash (Volume 3) #10 * Flash (Volume 3) #11 * Flash (Volume 3) #12 * Time Masters: Vanishing Point #6 Core Issues * Flashpoint (Volume 2) #1 * Flashpoint (Volume 2) #2 * Flashpoint (Volume 2) #3 * Flashpoint (Volume 2) #4 * Flashpoint (Volume 2) #5 Whatever Happened to Gotham City? * Flashpoint: Batman - Knight of Vengeance #1 * Flashpoint: Batman - Knight of Vengeance #2 * Flashpoint: Batman - Knight of Vengeance #3 * Flashpoint: Deadman and the Flying Graysons #1 * Flashpoint: Deadman and the Flying Graysons #2 * Flashpoint: Deadman and the Flying Graysons #3 Whatever Happened to the World’s Greatest Super Villains? * Flashpoint: Citizen Cold #1 * Flashpoint: Citizen Cold #2 * Flashpoint: Citizen Cold #3 * Flashpoint: Deathstroke and the Curse of the Ravager #1 * Flashpoint: Deathstroke and the Curse of the Ravager #2 * Flashpoint: Deathstroke and the Curse of the Ravager #3 * Flashpoint: Legion of Doom #1 * Flashpoint: Legion of Doom #2 * Flashpoint: Legion of Doom #3 * Flashpoint: The Outsider #1 * Flashpoint: The Outsider #2 * Flashpoint: The Outsider #3 Whatever Happened to the Aliens? * Flashpoint: Abin Sur - The Green Lantern #1 * Flashpoint: Abin Sur - The Green Lantern #2 * Flashpoint: Abin Sur - The Green Lantern #3 * Flashpoint: Project Superman #1 * Flashpoint: Project Superman #2 * Flashpoint: Project Superman #3 Whatever Happened to Science & Magic? * Flashpoint: Frankenstein and the Creatures of the Unknown #1 * Flashpoint: Frankenstein and the Creatures of the Unknown #2 * Flashpoint: Frankenstein and the Creatures of the Unknown #3 * Flashpoint: Secret Seven #1 * Flashpoint: Secret Seven #2 * Flashpoint: Secret Seven #3 Whatever Happened to Europe? * Flashpoint: Emperor Aquaman #1 * Flashpoint: Emperor Aquaman #2 * Flashpoint: Emperor Aquaman #3 * Flashpoint: Wonder Woman and the Furies #1 * Flashpoint: Wonder Woman and the Furies #2 * Flashpoint: Wonder Woman and the Furies #3 * Flashpoint: Lois Lane and the Resistance #1 * Flashpoint: Lois Lane and the Resistance #2 * Flashpoint: Lois Lane and the Resistance #3 Everything You Know Will Change in a Flash * Flashpoint: Kid Flash Lost #1 * Flashpoint: Kid Flash Lost #2 * Flashpoint: Kid Flash Lost #3 * Flashpoint: The World of Flashpoint #1 * Flashpoint: The World of Flashpoint #2 * Flashpoint: The World of Flashpoint #3 He Never Got The Ring * Flashpoint: Hal Jordan #1 * Flashpoint: Hal Jordan #2 * Flashpoint: Hal Jordan #3 One-Shots * Flashpoint: Grodd of War #1 * Flashpoint: Reverse Flash #1 * Flashpoint: Green Arrow Industries #1 * Flashpoint: The Canterbury Cricket #1 Crossovers * Booster Gold (Volume 2) #44 * Booster Gold (Volume 2) #45 * Booster Gold (Volume 2) #46 * Booster Gold (Volume 2) #47 Consequências A consequência direta de Flashpoint foi o Relauch da DC Comics, que era aguardado desde a Crise Final. O novo Universo DC tem inserido em si a Nova Terra (Terra-0), mesclada com o universo Vertigo (Terra-13) e o universo Wildstorm (Terra-50), gerando encontros entre seus personagens e séries como Vodoo e Liga da Justiça Sombria. Category:Eventos